


Naruto: Grandson of Aquaman Challenge

by PeterDan8



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Challenge - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterDan8/pseuds/PeterDan8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikaku, Inoichi & Chouzo found Minato the son of Aquaman and Mera.<br/>Tsunade, Jiraya & Dan Kato found Kushina the daughter of Jean Gray and Thor.<br/>Koharu Utatane, Koharu Utatane & Danzō Shimura  found Mikoto the daughter of Orm Marius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto: Grandson of Aquaman Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Start at the Land of the Waves.
> 
> Pairing: NaruSaku 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything just my Imagination.

 

** Naruto: Grandson of Aquaman **

 

 

In the Land of the waves. Haku Yuki notice the so called 'Whiskered boy.'  He notices that the boy actually have gills not whiskers.

Naruto and Sasuke was surprise when Haku release the mirror technique jutsu and kneed down in from of Naruto.

Zabuza stopped his fight as did Kakashi look over to Haku.  Zabuza asked, "Why are you not killed these brats?"

Haku took over his masked and said, "I won't kill the Prince of the Sea."

When the Zabuza heard that phrase. He went on one kneed as well.

Sasuke thought they was talking about him.  Zabuza sense the Orm Marius's blood in Sasuke.

 

Zabuza notices the  the spoiled brat Sasuke was about to order them like he was the king of the sea.

Zabuza said, "Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn't talking about you. He was talking about Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Haku nodded his head but said, "Don't worry. You are his cousin. Naruto's Grandfather was the first born making him the rightful rule of the Atlantis."

Naruto was shocked. Kakashi Hatake have his own thoughts of the timing of this matter at hand. 'Oh No.  This isn't good.'


End file.
